


A Wonderful Woman

by Ritchie_Cunningham



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst, Batcave, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritchie_Cunningham/pseuds/Ritchie_Cunningham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana visits Bruce in the Batcave and he seems more than a little wound up. How can a gal relieve all that tension? Contains strong sexual themes and content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to others, far more powerful than me...
> 
> Explicit themes herein, just in case you've ignored all the tags, but you're probably here because of them.

A Wonderful Woman

 

Diana had never really liked the Batcave. It was much closer to what one would expect from a villain’s lair than the headquarters of one of the planet’s greatest heroes. It was dark, wet and filled with ominous looking machinery that’s purpose seemed entirely unwholesome. Many of the contraptions looked liked perverse torture devices, and when she couldn’t ascertain their actual role in Bruce’s crime fighting repertoire, it made them all seem that much worse. Not that this place was designed with home comforts in the forefront of the mind; Bruce was the epitome of function over fashion, (well, as long as it looked like a bat) but just a few additional walkways would have meant that she didn’t have to fly to get to the central hub, aerial movement being extremely difficult here. She had to constantly weave in and out of stalactites and avoid the near invisible nests of bats hidden away in the dark recesses of the ceiling. She often thought about just knocking on the door of the mansion above, but she knew if Bruce were busy he’d forget she were visiting and leave her there waiting. Better to just go and seek him out here, where she knew he’d be.

Below her, enthroned like a shadowy overlord and surrounded by the apparatus of his trade, she caught a glimpse of the Batman. He looked so small seated on the highest tier of his control centre in front of a massive computer display, the lights of which bathed his cowled face in residual light. She was going to call out, but was already aware it wasn’t necessary.  She didn’t know how he always identified her presence when she came here, whether it was a security measure that alerted him to intruders, or some sort of finely tuned sixth sense, but there was no need to announce herself, he’d know that she was here, even as silent as she’d been. 

She floated down gently, landing on the lowest level of the man made Batcave, amongst a multitude of workstations and terminals. Nature hadn’t placed all this titanium and plastic here; this was the doing of one lone human being and his idea for a better world, whatever it took. Scattered around were abandoned pieces of technology in varying states of repair or assembly. Smaller parts were strewn about the tabletops, what she assumed were grapple hooks and propulsion canisters amongst them, and the larger components were arranged or stacked in useful nooks here and there. It may have looked disorganised, but she suspected that Bruce new exactly what and where everything was.

She hadn’t reached the second tier before he acknowledged her. He didn’t turn to speak with her, all the time tapping away at the console in front of him, his eyes glued to the screens there.  

 “What are you doing here?” spoke the Batman in a throaty growl that Diana had come quite accustomed to. In anyone else she may have taken it as a sign of hostility, or laryngitis, but she knew Bruce spoke that way with the cowl on just to unsettle people. After knowing him for so many years, it no longer had that effect upon her.

“Do I need a reason to come and see you Bruce? Friends occasionally visit each other, don’t they?” she replied as nonchalantly as she could. He would see through the act of course, after all, one does not just wander through the Batcave like they were on a stroll through a Metropolis park.

“Did Clark send you?” It was always about Clark with him. If she didn’t know better...

“No. I came here because I was worried; no one in the league has seen you in weeks.” It was true. Bruce had disappeared just over three weeks ago without saying a word to anyone. That in itself wasn’t the most unusual thing, he made a habit of it actually, but she and several others had noticed something wasn’t quite right this time. When J’onn had mentioned he sensed a certain unbalance from Bruce before he left, Diana had rushed off to find him and the Batcave seemed like the best place to start.

 “I’m fine,” Bruce said without a hint of reassurance in his voice.

“What have you been doing all this time?” she asked, examining the variety of gadgets and gizmos that lay dotted about the workstations around her. Most of it meant nothing to her, she couldn’t tell where the components of one item ended and another began. She certainly had her own ideas of how they could be turned into deadly weapons, but that wasn’t Bruce’s style.

“Nothing,” he replied, still fixated on the computer. A series of words and numbers that Diana didn’t recognise the arrangement of danced across the largest monitor. Chemical symbols almost certainly, but not any she had ever seen before.

“Since when has Batman ever done ‘nothing’?” she said, indicating whatever work he was currently so engrossed in.

“I’ve been busy, Gotham’s in upheaval.” Silence followed for several seconds. Diana was waiting for some sort of elaboration of what kind of ‘upheaval’ Gotham had been in, but Bruce said nothing, as if he had given a perfectly satisfactory answer to her question.

“What Master Bruce means to say is that Gotham was slightly more ruckus for a brief period.” Diana turned around to see Bruce’s manservant, Alfred, descending the staircase that led up into Wayne Manor. She wished she had met Alfred when he was young, he would have been a very handsome man indeed, and a gentleman to boot. Though hopefully, not too much of a gentleman. Nevertheless, he still had a certain debonair charm and an air of mischief around him; one that usually manifested itself as a perfectly dry wit. He was carrying a tray of silverware with the skill of decades practice, briskly making his way downstairs without the slightest pause or misstep. “Apparently Poison Ivy and Scarecrow thought it would be good idea to join forces for some nefarious gain. I took the liberty of preparing a pot of tea for you and your guest Sir,” he said as he placed the tray down in a space atop a terminal near Bruce.    

“Ivy and Scarecrow? That’s an unusual alliance.” Diana climbed the stairs to join Alfred and Bruce as she spoke. As she did, she noticed a series of beakers, pipettes and retorts, as well as several other more high-tech chemistry devices, laid out on a workplace nearby.  

“It didn’t last,” said Batman as he removed his mask and took the cup of tea Alfred brought him. Diana wondered whether he purposely softened his voice when the cowl came off, or if it was just second nature to him now.

“Yes, they both seemed to have had their own agenda that they kept secret from the other. Honesty is always the best policy, wouldn’t you agree Miss Diana?” Alfred smiled as he handed her a cup as well, and Diana mouthed her thanks.

“They did manage to concoct a potent toxin combining Ivy’s mind control pheromones and the Crane’s fear gas. It was administered in a variety of ways; airborne, ingested, even skin contact,” Bruce explained as he took a sip from the steaming hot cup, wincing as he did. Diana decided to let hers cool for a few minutes before attempting the same.

“Then what? Your fears come to life in violent hallucinations?” she enquired.

“Not quiet. Whilst some victims did behave akin what I would have expected from Crane’s gas, and others closer to Ivy’s typical M.O., the majority became fear induced mind slaves. They would do as Crane told them out of fear that their phobias would ‘get’ them.” Bruce took another sip of tea and then set his cup and saucer down next to his high-priced, impromptu chemistry lab, moving a rack of test tubes to do so.

“But it didn’t go to plan obviously,” added the Amazon.

“After using Ivy to create the combined toxin using her plants and her immunity to any poisonous effects, Crane ordered his ‘slaves’ to kill Ivy,” said the Batman, sounding completely unconcerned.

“Poison Ivy’s dead!?” Diana almost dropped her no doubt very expensive cup of tea.

“No,” said Bruce, somewhat easing Wonder Woman’s alarm. Ivy may have been a hardened criminal, but that didn’t mean that Diana wished her dead. “It turned out she double crossed Crane all along,” the Dark Knight continued, “her orders still superseded his. She used him to administer it on a grander scale, but the people afflicted were hers to control.”

“What happened?”

“Does it matter? Crane’s back in Arkham, and Ivy escaped.” Diana liked to think she knew Bruce well, and catching Crane wouldn’t be enough for him, he would only consider this case closed after Ivy was behind bars and every loose end neatly tied up.

“Of which ample brooding and grumbling followed, I assure you,” interjected Alfred. “This ill fated scheme happened over a week ago, with neither head nor tail heard from Miss Isley since.  I’m sure Master Bruce would very much like to join you all back at the Watchtower shortly, since he can be alerted to any changes to the situation here immediately thanks to the multibillion dollar supercomputer that he himself built.” Alfred was one of the few people Diana knew that could get away with mocking the Batman to his face, and it always made her smile when he did.

“Over a week ago, huh? What’s he been doing in the mean time?” asked Diana as she offered a sideways glance towards the butler.

“He’s been sat at that console for the best part of eight days Miss Diana, only occasionally leaving for a soiree into Gotham proper, before returning here to repeat the process.” Bruce ignored them both and started fiddling with the dials on the state-of-the-art apparatus next to all the beakers and vials. Diana wondered if he was actually calibrating it for some purpose, or just wanted to appear to be doing something. “With your permission Master Bruce, I shall retire for the evening. Goodnight Master Bruce, goodnight Miss Diana.” With that, Alfred gave a small bow to the heroes and left the pair alone together within the cavernous under-chamber of Wayne Manor.

After several moments of silence Diana spoke just to fill the void.

“So what have you been doing? Taking out your frustrations on Gotham’s lowlife?”

“I’ve been on damage control, following leads on Ivy.”  Diana sipped from her now pleasantly warm tea as she listened to Bruce. “It turns out the toxin isn’t particularly stable once it enters the body. Most people are back to normal within twelve hours of contact, but during that time it’s highly likely that they’ll pass it on to others. Pockets of the toxin keep breaking out all over Gotham, and without Ivy or Scarecrow to give them orders, the people can be dangerous; to themselves and others. I’ve been synthesising samples of Ivy’s pheromones and the Scarecrow’s fear gas so that I can reverse engineer it safely and produce a viable antidote.”

“You’re making their mind control toxin?”

“So that I can break it back down and create an antidote, yes,” Bruce said, trying not to sound condescending. “Who knows how much Ivy made, or whether she can still produce it? It could be a permanent addition to her arsenal, mind control that doesn’t rely on love or lust, but the fear of what could happen if she’s disobeyed. I need some way to counteract that possibility.”

“Is that what all this is?” Diana gestured and approached the makeshift laboratory. She set down her finished cup and lifted a beaker to examine the contents closely. It contained a transparent, peach coloured liquid with a very sour scent to it.

“Be careful Diana, that stuff is dangerous, even to you.”

“I assume it’s safe enough, or you wouldn’t just leave it out in the open for inquisitive types like me to spill everywhere.” She picked up a second beaker, this one with a much murkier green contents. “Any luck with an antidote?”

“Not yet. I have succeeded in combining the two main components, the pale blue solution in the test tube, but at the moment it’s even less stable than the original,” answered Bruce, sounding somewhat deflated. “It can only be administered orally and according to my calculations it won’t even last an hour once ingested, and will leave whoever is affected extremely open to suggestion.”

“In what way?” indulged the Amazon, still fiddling with the provisional lab and the chemicals there.

“They’d do whatever they’re told, and not just by Ivy or Scarecrow. In theory anyone dosed with my formula would be ultimately submissive to anyone who showed enough command, and be totally aware all that time, not like the traumatised slaves the original toxin created.  I may have to try a different base so that the covalent bonding is stronger, and maybe superheat it; even then I’m not sure.”

“You could have asked the League for help on this, I’m sure we could have...”

“I don’t need the League’s help in Gotham, things are fine the way they are,” the Batman said with more than a hint of finality, but Diana wouldn’t be dissuaded.

“Is it Bruce? Is Gotham fine the way it is? Are you?”

“I mean it Diana; I don’t want any League presence in Gotham. If Gotham needs fixing, I’ll be the one to do it.”

The Amazon was beginning to become exasperated with Bruce’s attitude. “What’s really going on here Bruce? The League hears nothing from you in nearly a month, and it’s because you’ve ran back here? Why?”

“What have we just been discussing?” replied Bruce, sounding equally frustrated with Diana’s refusal to drop the topic.

“And no one else in Gotham could have handled that? Not Dick, or Dinah, or any of the others?”

“I needed to do it myself.”

“Can no one else match up to Batman? Can no one else do anything right?”

“The truth is Diana,” Bruce paused and let out a long sigh before continuing, “I needed to prove to myself that I could do it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’ve been up on the Watchtower too long Diana. I’ve been out fighting supervillains that could have destroyed the planet, some the universe. In those situations, I’m not a frontline guy, that’s where you, Clark, and J’onn belong. I needed to come back here, to Gotham, to get back in the thick of it, to prove to myself I could still do it. I needed to get face to face with the enemy, to throw some punches of my own for a change. More importantly, I needed to prove to the scum of this city that I could still do it, and that they still had something to fear at night. One day Dick will take over, but until I can’t do it anymore, I am Batman, and Gotham needs Batman.”

“This is how you let off steam? Pummelling drug dealers is how you relax? Maybe you should find some other methods of stress release,” smirked the Amazon coquettishly.

“The way I do things works Diana,” Bruce picked up his cup of tea and gulped down the remnants within before placing it back down again. “I’m not saying that everyone should do the same, but in this place, for me, it’s for the best. Can we drop it now?”

“O.k. But for the record, I think you’re wound tighter than usual Bruce, which is saying something. Just keep an open mind for new experiences.” Batman didn’t reply straight away, instead he sat back down in his high backed chair and swivelled around to face the console there. His deft fingers darted about the keyboard, and the apparatus he was adjusting earlier began to rumble and vibrate at a high frequency.

“You can tell everyone I’m fine, and I’ll return to my League duties once the situation in Gotham in contained.” Diana approached the Batman, and leant on one of the terminals near him. “That’s the point where you say goodbye and begrudgingly leave,” said the caped vigilante, inclining his head towards the Amazon.

“Usually, yes.”

“Not this time?” asked the Batman, sounding a little confused.

“Not this time.”

“What’s going on D-Di...” The Batman didn’t finish his sentence. He slumped out of his chair and into a heap upon the cold floor. With great effort, he managed to push himself up from his prone position.

“I’m going to help you Bruce, release all that tension, the best way I know how,” intoned Wonder Woman as she towered over the struggling Dark Knight. “Please get up, you’re no good to me in a crumpled pile down there.”

“What... did... y-you...?” weakly growled the Batman as he managed to force himself into sitting up against his vast supercomputer, then gingerly pulled himself to his feet.

“I gave you tea a bit of a kick is all,” whispered Wonder Woman. The Batman’s eyes darted towards the chemicals on the desk, to his unfinished copy of Scarecrow and Ivy’s creation, the test tube of which was now empty. “That’s right,” confirmed Diana. “Now Bruce, I want you to pleasure me with all means at your immediate disposal, and I’ll do the same for you.”

The Batman reluctantly nodded. “Y-yes.” Without pause he moved into the awaiting embrace of the amorous Amazon, their lips barely touching at first. His gloved hands stroked down her bare back, whilst hers searched lower, cupping his concrete cheeks and giving them an ample squeeze. As their passion grew, the kiss became an open mouthed frenzy, their tongues surveying each other like inquisitive serpents. Diana ran her fingers roughly through Bruce’s short dark hair, her hands coming to a stop at the back of his head. Almost of their own accord they pressed his mouth even harder against her own, deepening the teammate’s exploration of each other. Bruce’s grasp crawled lower to match the Amazon’s, but rather than rest upon her perfect posterior it trailed further south to the cusp of her buttocks, his fingers tentatively searching between them for the Princess’s pleasure ports.

“These costumes are getting in the way, I think,” gasped Diana as the Batman grazed her womanhood through the fabric that held it captive, “let’s remove them.” Obediently, he stepped away and began to undress from the suit. “Wait Bruce, slower,” Diana commanded as she sat herself in the Batman’s throne. He did as he was told, slowly lifting the cowl and cape from around his wide shoulders and tossing it away, followed shortly by his gloves, revealing his strong, rough hands. Diana watched on from her seat as the Batman unfastened his chestpiece, bearing his scarred yet perfect physique for the Amazon to see. So carried away was she with her power over Bruce, Diana forgot that she was still dressed, and hastily began to slip off her boots and bodice.

Both were now naked, Bruce Wayne standing unashamed, Diana of Themyscira enthroned enjoying the view.

“Turn around,” she said as she rotated her finger, gesturing her order. He complied, and Diana hungrily devoured the spectacle, her lust multiplying as she took the time to scrutinize her chattel’s body. His powerful legs, vast and defined, the muscles akin to the thick ropes aboard ancient galleons. His round backside could have been the match for any of the marble statues the artisans of Themyscira could craft. His taut abs she suspected could deflect bullets by themselves. His barrel chest and massive arms were almost ape-like, giving her the impression he could snatch her away at a moment’s notice to brutally ravish her. Despite all these gifts, it was his swollen cock that she couldn’t draw her ravenous eyes away from. It stood large and to attention before him, curving slightly up so that she could just see the glistening underside of its swollen head.

“Stroke it for me Bruce,” she instructed, and watched on as he took his bulging bat-shaft and commenced rhythmically rubbing it up and down. She stared wantonly as he repeatedly drew his foreskin over the cum-slick glans and back down again, breathing heavily as he did. As Bruce stood stroking and sighing in a combination of pleasure and frustration, Diana parted her thighs and rested her bare legs over the chair’s armrests, displaying her sparsely furred love valley to the naked knight. With her fingers she splayed her womanly folds, allowing his gaze to penetrate her as deeply as she wanted his twitching tackle to.

“Have you ever seen an Amazon’s pussy Bruce?” she murmured seductively.

“No, I haven’t,” he gasped.

“Would you like a closer look?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Then come here and give it a kiss. Just like before.”

Cock still like granite, he approached the akimbo Amazon and buried his face in her wet, warm womanhood. She moaned as his tongue flicked across her engorged clit with the skill of a true sex student, each brush like electricity through her body. She brought her legs up and arched her back so that he could delve deeper within her and drink every drop of her over flowing nectar. Diana could barely control herself as Bruce’s accomplished cunninglis made her thrash within the confines of his charcoal cathedra, her pelvis gyrating violently to match his lingual motion.

As Bruce dined upon the sumptuous feast she had supplied, Diana cupped and squeezed her heaving breasts, rolling and kneading them in her wandering hands. She pinched and tugged each nipple in turn to the point of pain, though the line between it and pleasure was quickly becoming blurred. Using the pool of love juice gathering in the seat underneath Diana, Bruce moistened his fingers and began to circle the Amazon’s tightened anus.

“Do it Bruce, finger my asshole you dirty boy,” snarled Wonder Woman salaciously.

Lubricated as it was, his digit felt no resistance as he slid it in Diana’s most intimate hole. Every time he thrust it back in she would sigh with delight, and her sphincter would tighten around the violating appendage. He soon added another finger to the anal assault, causing Diana’s reaction to intensify.

“Fetch me... Fetch me... a concussive batarang,” huffed the Amazon, and compelled to do so, Bruce obeyed. He returned seconds later with her request, a specially designed blunt batarang with much rounder edges than the usual ones, their purpose being to incapacitate enemies with less risk of seriously injuring them with blades or points. Diana snatched the weapon immediately from his hands and plunged it into her open back door. She worked the do-it-yourself dildo into her bunghole, the ridges of the bat wings stretching it out even wider. She practically purred as she withdrew the tarnished synthetic todger from her bowels, only to moan in absolute bliss when she drove it in even deeper. Taking advantage of this, and not wanting to be left out, Bruce slipped his sizable schlong into the Princess’s open mouth. With both hands occupied defiling her derriere, Diana just laid back into the seat and let Bruce fuck her face, his heavy balls resting on her chin as he rammed his dick further back her throat, causing her to spit and gag.

“D-don’t stop,” coughed the ruined Princess, her eyes watering from Bruce’s cum gun being deployed so far down her gullet, “tell me I’m a filthy whore.”

“Choke on my cock you filthy whore,” rumbled Bruce as he stuffed his turgid manhood as far back down Diana’s oesophagus as he could, pinching her nose so she’d gargle on his bell-end.

“Make me cum, Bruce,” said Diana, short of breath after she dried wretched Bruce’s member out of her mouth, “make me cum.”

Bruce reached over to his utility belt amongst his discarded clothes and reached into one of the many pockets. He pulled out a small device, oval in shape and no more than an inch long. Diana had seen Bruce use them before, they were localised E.M.P. charges. You pinch the two ends to activate them, and then they send out a constant electromagnetic pulse, destroying anything with a circuit that enters the radius. They had a small amount of adhesive on them so he could stick them to walls and ceilings if he needed to, but of what use that was in this situation was unknown to her.

Bruce placed a lingering kiss on the Amazon’s cock sucking lips, and then gently placed the gadget on Diana’s enlarged and excited clitoris, the adhesive holding it in place.

“Get ready,” he warned, and then squeezed the two ends of the contraption together with a pleasant click. It began to hum and vibrate furiously, sending a sudden intense shock through the Amazon’s love nub, making her almost leap from the chair, but she should could not escape the sensation of her over stimulated clit. Her cunt began to grow warmer and warmer, until it felt like a there was a furnace between her thighs, and Diana’s sweet tasting lady syrup coated every inch. What she screamed were no longer words, just guttural, carnal noise that she couldn’t contain. The fire in her torrid twat spread like an inferno up through her stomach, radiating all over her naked, sweat covered body. She could feel it building inside of her, a pressure down below that just had to be released, like a waking titan trapped within her lubricated lady hole. As she convulsed in an unwilling attempt to free herself from the almost torture Bruce had put her in, the feeling grew in its intensity, as if the ancient entity were pressing with all its power against her pelvic floor. Just as she thought the primordial presence inside her pussy would tear her apart, she reached her limit, and let go.

Her orgasm came in powerful bursts, squirting her secretions several feet across the Batcave, leaving puddles of her lust on the sterile floor. Heady waves of ecstasy threatened to drown the Princess in her own gratification, but Diana knew these waters well, and rode them safely back to her senses over as much time as she could. Somewhat more composed, but not yet satisfied, she turned to the disrobed Dark Knight.

“Fuck me Bruce,” pleaded Diana, “fuck me now. Use my cunt, make yourself cum.” She wanted the Batman to split her in twain with his mighty man meat, and he seemed very willing to oblige.

 Despite his intimidating girth, he entered her easily, her cum slick cocksheath accepting him without difficulty. His dick felt like granite inside of her, filling her aching cunny completely. As he started to move she could feel his cock rubbing against the batarang still up her bum, making her wish that he had been endowed with two such monsters so that she could have him in both holes at once. He grabbed her tits as his pace quickened, expertly fondling them, cupping them from underneath so he could suck on her stiffened nipples.

Again and again he thrust into her, each time her peach pocket constricting around his shaft like a jungle python. He fucked with force and passion, his pounding reaching a speed she knew meant he was close. She could feel his muscles tightening; hear the grunts under his ragged breath.

“Do it!” Diana yelled, “Tell how it feels as you cum!”

“My parents are deeeeeaaaaaddd!” bellowed the Batman as pulled his cock free and a fountain of spunk sprayed Diana’s well trimmed lady garden. Repeatedly his cock contracted, covering her sex slit with his seed, so much that it dripped down her parted labia and mixed with her own cum pooled beneath her. Bruce collapsed off of Diana after splurging so frantically, exhausted and sex spent, proving that he was still human, but also leaving the Amazon to reflect in the stillness that followed.

 

* * *

 

“I apologise for drugging you Bruce,” said Diana after they had recovered and dressed, “but to be honest I’m not sorry about the result.” The Amazon fastened her lasso to her belt and adjusted her tiara to try to flatten her bed head. “Are you?”

“No, you were right, I needed to unwind,” replied the Batman as he clipped his utility belt back into place. “But if we’re being honest with each other, I have a confession to make.”

“What is it?” asked the puzzled Princess.

“The formula you drugged me with wasn’t mind control serum, it was harmless. I never started synthesising an antidote. I was never chemically compelled to do anything.” The Batman slipped his cowl over his head and awaited the Amazon’s response, but she gave none.  He remained stoic, not wanting to show weakness or shame for the deed, but eventually he had to speak. “I mislead you so you would think I had to do what you said, aren’t you angry?”

“I appreciate the honesty Bruce, but I already worked it out,” grinned Diana cheekily. “Why else would you use an E.M.P. charge here in the Batcave? It would have destroyed the whole place, unless it was dud and you knew it.”

 “Then why apologise in the first place?” said Bruce as he smiled and shook his head at the realisation of how unnecessary this all had been.

“Just to see to you felt guilty.” She pulled back his hood and kissed him fervently on the lips. “Do me favour though,” she said once they had parted, “next time you want a fuck, just ask.” She playfully tapped him on the rear and turned to leave, but hadn’t taken a dozen paces before he called out.

“I’ve got a king size bed upstairs not being used.” She stopped and faced him with a wicked smile, and then bounded past the Dark Knight, removing her tiara and loosening her garments.

“Bring your utility belt,” she shouted back as she raced up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (or at least skipping to this part). If I've done this right you should be rather messy at the moment, so go wash up & let me know how I did. Feedback very welcome!


End file.
